Dreaming Of You
by o Mighty Mouse o
Summary: Bra is having dreams about someone that left over a year ago. Why is she having these feelings and why can't she get Goten out of her head? Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Unanswered Dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned the damn characters I wouldn't be sitting on my ass writing fan fiction! Please don't sue me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, the idea I got for this fic is from a current experience I'm going through. I was laying down trying to sort out my thoughts and writing came to my head, so here I am writing a fic about what I'm going through only using Bra and Goten instead of myself. Hope you all enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Unanswered Dreams  
  
She couldn't get him out of her head. For weeks this had been going on, maybe even months. She had lost track already it had been going on for so long. It was driving her crazy.  
Bra couldn't get her mind off of Goten. It had started out as a dream she had of him coming back. He had about left a year ago, he moved across the country to start a new life. Why, he never said. But her dreams became a little more frequent and then it turned into her just plainly thinking about him. These feelings in her just grew stronger as she thought more and more about him coming home and seeing her.  
Before he left they had been close, best friends to be exact. They did everything together, just like best friends should. But once he had left, she thought nothing of it, until a few weeks ago, she had her first dream. Of course, she had thought about him a few times, on and off, missing him, but dismissed them and never thought of him again, but then she had that dream. It went something like this:  
Bra was at home, with her parents and Trunks, at Capsule Corporation. Bra was outside, on her front porch, sitting on their porch swing reading a book. She glanced up, seeing him. He came closer and finally they met. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. He looked down at her, giving the famous Son grin, and gave her a big hug. They hugged for at least a minute and parted again. Bra had felt something more for the man in front of her than what she had felt when he had left her. She didn't feel just friendship towards him anymore. Bra felt like she needed him.  
Then it ended, and she awoke, not being able to get her mind off him, even the few times she tried to pry her mind away from any memory or thought she had of him she did not succeed. Why did she feel like this? There was no point in thinking of him - he lived all the way across the country for one, and they left off unfinished in a way. They hadn't even said goodbye. So why did she feel this need for him all of a sudden a year later? Of course, her questions went unanswered. She didn't even know where he was, all she knew was he was far, far away from her, and she missed him deeply.  
At times, she saw other couples, at any place, she didn't have to look far, all she had to do was look at her parents - happily married (though some might think differently) with two children, and her own brother - in a blossoming relationship with her best friend, Pan, falling madly in love as each day passes by, and she was jealous. She wanted love. She wanted affection. She missed the way it felt just to know you had someone who cared about you as much as you cared about them. And here she was, thinking about her old best friend that left her a year ago, probably never to return, and she couldn't get her mind off of him!  
Sometimes she felt something was wrong with her. Maybe there was? For her to just start randomly dreaming about her friend, and missing, no, longing for him to come back, seemed crazy. It was driving her crazy, that much you can tell. She didn't know what to think anymore, she couldn't figure out why she was thinking about him, and it just led her to thinking about Goten again.  
Her life wasn't consumed by him, don't think that, please. She just thought about him at odd moments, when she was alone. Before she went to bed at night, in her dreams at times, when she wakes up in the morning - she thought about him.  
What did this mean? - Was the main question she had, and she could not find the answer no matter how deeply she searched her thoughts. Maybe time would tell. Maybe her dreams meant something. The one thing she was sure she knew, was that she absolutely needed Son Goten.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, there is the prologue. And I must comment, if you think that writing was good, it's the thoughts I have daily, I hate to admit. I'm kind of anticipating getting into this one, I already know all the basics to it ^_^ go me. And I'm sorry this is so short, but I like the suspense, plus I'm fucking hungry!! I know you don't care! @_@ The odd thing I find about this whole thing is that I have only read 1 or 2 B/G's.hehehe. But I plan to read many as I write this! I truly hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter One: I Think I Love Your Uncle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright, Chappie 1. Sorry I'm slowing down a little with my writing. A lot's been going on in 'the real world' with me. So I apologize for the rate that this story is coming together, and the suckiness. Ah..read and hopefully enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: I Think I Love Your Uncle  
  
Bra had awoken in the middle of the night.again. Sweating and trembling, she rolled onto her back, cursing herself for having another dream. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?" She got up and walked over to her window, sitting down, gazing out into the deep, dark, never- ending sky. Thoughts rolling through her head, one after another, mostly questions, all about her and her thoughts of Goten. Becoming frustrated, Bra got back into bed and attempted sleep, succeeding only a few minutes after trying to sort out her thoughts once more.  
The next morning Bra woke up, a little later than she had hoped, but no worry, it was only half an hour later than she had anticipated. She hopped out of bed, trying her best not to think of him or her dream she had of him. She got into the shower, rinsing all of her thoughts away, washing her dreams out of her mind. Once she finished cleansing her mind and body she got out, wrapped a towel around her perfect form, and another around her gorgeous blue locks, and went to her obscenely large closet.  
"Hmm.what should I wear today?" Bra contemplated to herself, scanning through her large wardrobe. She eventually chose to look cute, wearing a shiny pink halter top showing her tummy and belly button ring, and a pair of low-cut, cut-off blue jean shorts, with pink platform sandals. Liking the way she looked already, she left her waist-long, ocean blue hair flowing down her back and went to apply a little make-up.  
At first glance, many people, mostly jealous girls, thought Bra was a bimbo that was only made of fake boobs, eyeshadow and giggles, but they were so very wrong. Bra was very intelligent, had a killer body (that was all real!), money, and was more of a woman than any of the girls that talked that way of Bra. Not to mention any guy would drop dead for her.  
She glanced herself over in the mirror one more time, happy with the way she looked. She strolled out of her room and through the huge corporation and ending up in the kitchen to be greeted by her mother. "Good morning honey! Oh you look so cute today! Any special plans?"  
Walking to the counter and grabbing a piece of toast, sprinkling some cinnamon on it and grabbing some tea Bra replied to her mother "Oh, morning mom. Thanks I like this outfit too! I think I might call up Pan-Chan and see how she's been.maybe go to the mall with her or something."  
"Oh that sounds nice!" Bulma said before checking her watch and realizing she had to get to headquarters, ran to Bra, kissed her on the cheek, and left.  
Bra finished up her tea and toast and ran up to her room again to call her life-long friend. The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice picked up.  
"Hello?" Pan Son said into the phone, half asleep, sounding groggy.  
"Panny! It's been awhile since we've talked! How the hell have you been?!" Bra said, excited to be talking to her best friend.  
Pan, now fully awake from the cheery voice of Bra, her friend for life, got up, stretching, ecstatic to hear from her finally "Bra! I've been great. How about you? What's up?"  
"Not too much, how about I pick you up and we shop at the mall and I'll treat you to lunch and we'll catch up on some things!" Bra suggested.  
Pan agreed and went to get ready as Bra got her car keys to her brand new red Mustang convertible and hopped in, getting ready for the drive to the Son residence. So many thoughts were running through Bra's head but she blocked most of them out as she thought about how her day with Pan will go.  
  
Bra finally arrived at the Son's home with a vary excited Pan waiting. In the past few years Pan had grown up, and along with it she grew out of her tomboyish dressing habits. Today, ready for the mall, she had on a red tank top showing some of her belly, a pair of low rise, short, dark blue, denim shorts, and cute, black, platform flip-flops . But as much as Pan had changed her styles of clothing, one thing about her never changed - her love for her favorite orange bandana, which, of course, she was wearing while it held her long raven hair that went down to the middle of her back.  
  
"Whoa, Pan looking good!" Bra teased as she checked out her friend's attire.  
"Well thanks, not looking too bad yourself there pal!" Pan joked as they walked to Bra's car. Getting inside they were all smiles and giggles. They were both so happy to finally see each other again and be able to spend an afternoon at the mall together - which they hadn't done in the longest time! Pan was always with Trunks, and Marron with Uub. Leaving Bra alone, wishing she had someone special to spend all of her time with, to love her and hold her, but she didn't.  
"So Pan what have you been up to?" Bra asked, subconsciously already knowing the answer, but asking just to get their conversation started.  
"Oh, the usual. Trunks has been practically living with us he's been spending so much time here! He's been so great to me, Bra. I'm so lucky to have someone like him. How about you? Find your someone yet?" Pan answered/asked the blue haired beauty sitting next to her.  
Bra, slightly turning red at the thought of her best friend's uncle, wasn't sure how to come about telling Pan about her thoughts and dreams of Goten. "Well.no I don't have a boyfriend if that's what you're asking, but, well.don't get all freaked out, but I've been thinking about Goten for awhile lately. I mean, I know he's been gone for a year and all but he just popped into my head one day and I have thinking about him ever since. I...I think I might love him Pan-Chan! I don't know why I have to be so stupid as to go and get a crush on someone that moved across the country a year ago but.oh I don't know Pan!" Bra got trailed off, knowing she sounded crazy, but Pan had different thoughts.  
Once Bra finished and Pan had some time to think about how to reply, she finally told her best friend. "You know what Bra, I don't think you sound crazy at all. Maybe it's instinct and you two are destined to be together. I felt that way about Trunks. I mean, once I thought about him like that, I just knew he was the one, he was meant for me. And after we talked it out and got together, he felt the same way! Maybe Go-Chan is feeling that way about you, Bra!"  
Bra had her doubts of that, but it made her feel better to know Pan had her back on this situation. They had a great afternoon together, having a shopping-spree in the mall is always a great way to get your mind off of things, and of course, stuffing your face with food always helps too.  
On the ride home, Bra and Pan were so happy to have gotten together again, realizing how much they had missed each others' company.  
"Oh, Bra I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you called me! I know I've been with your brother a lot lately, but please don't think I've forgotten about you, especially with Trunks being there, you two are a lot more alike than you think!" Pan admitted to Bra.  
Bra, a little taken aback by Pan's comment, sat in silence for a few seconds. She had always thought Pan did forget about her now that she had found love.it seemed like she was wrong about that now that she knew the truth. "I missed you too Pan-Chan! I'm glad we did this! You need to come over one weekend and we can have a sleepover like we did when we were like 15! Those were so fun!"  
Pan and Bra giggled at their memories of when they were fifteen, and talked until Bra drove up the Son's long driveway to drop Pan off.  
"I had so much fun today Bra! We have to do this again soon!" Pan said full of happiness.  
Bra went to reply and say her goodbyes, but once she went to speak she looked over towards Pan's sidewalk and saw Trunks and..Goten?!  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, I have many apologies to make. First, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Lots has been going on. Second, I'm sorry this sucks! This is a really bad chappie and I am sorry to everyone who sat through it and read it. I hope you all forgive me!! =/ But I did make this chapter pretty long so I hope that makes up for something?! Ahh! Please review!! ^_^ I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two: This Is Familiar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you all liked the last crappy chapter of this crappy story. I just need something to get my mind off of everything else that has been going on and I stopped writing poetry for some reason, so this is my alternative. Any-who, sorry I sound so depressing! Really do hope you like this upcoming chappie, I'm having fun writing this fic, I feel less pressured to finished it so fast so maybe it will turn out better than my last love fic! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: This Is Familiar...  
  
"Uncle Goten! You're home!" Pan squealed and ran over to her uncle, giving him a big welcoming bear-hug. Trunks, a little taken aback by his girlfriend's obliviousness to her boyfriend standing right there, stood and stared at the scene scratching his head.  
Bra didn't know what to do. All her dreams and thoughts had escaped her mind, they had brought her down to this moment. He was here, standing almost right in front of her, and she didn't know what to do! She went to put her car into neutral to leave as fast as she could to sort everything out in her head, but was intercepted by her brother's loud shouts to her.  
"Bra! Come say hi to Goten! You haven't seen him in a year and this is your way of saying hello?! Get outta your car and come welcome Goten home!" Trunks shouted at his younger sister.  
Bra sat, not knowing what to do, not able to move, just think. Yes, it had been a year, and a long one at that. Oh how Goten had changed...for the better! His hair was long, thick and spiky, the way Bra had always liked it, and found it to be quite sexy. His muscles were bigger and more defined. His whole body tanned, and oh, so sexy. Bra woke up from her day- dreaming and staring and hurried and looked into her rear-view mirror, checking if she had been drooling.  
Looking up at everyone else Bra noticed Pan talking to her uncle excitedly, yet Goten seemed somewhat distracted. He glanced at her. 'Oh Kami...I can't go face him yet' Thinking up an excuse for not facing Goten, Bra told Trunks she had to be home for their mother in 10 minutes and sped away without a second thought.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Trunks got home from Goten's and spending time with his Pan-Chan, Bra was already in bed to his surprise. He wanted to get home and interrogate her on why she left in such a hurry, but, to no avail, couldn't since she was fast alseep in her bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him, closing any physical gap they could have had between each other. His lips clashed with hers in the most pleasurable feeling either of them had ever experienced. But it got better. He gazed deep into her eyes and she found herself helplessly getting lost into his own, and falling deeper in love every second she did so.  
Goten began to remove their clothes all the while never breaking another passionate kiss, and all of a sudden...  
  
~*~  
  
Bra awoke with a start. Another dream. "Dammit!" she cursed again. But their was something different about it this time. He was here. Near her. In her grasp. She needed him. But more than anything else, she needed sleep.  
Sleep once again took over our one and only Saiyan Princess. She got up again in the morning. Remembering the previous day's events she couldn't move. She didn't know what to do! Well...first she needed a shower. Once again washing her memories and dreams away with mildew and scum she emerged from the shower feeling much better. Now for her favorite part of any day - picking out an outfit.  
Today, Bra wanted to look a little more sexy. She decided to wear a black tube top with pink tropical flowers lining the top, once again, showing her belly and belly button ring, with a short miniskirt that flowed out in sections like a school girl uniform would. She left her hair down once again. Bra liked they way her hair looked down. The way it flowed down her back, and sprung when she walked, and especially the way it clashed with everything she wore. She never wore blue - it was her least favorite color for clothing.  
Bra wasn't too hungry this morning so decided to go outside on her front porch and read. Grabbing her favorite book, Bra put on some black platform sandals and walked through the mansion to her front porch to relax in the sun and read for awhile. She had gotten to the middle of her book when she felt a familiar ki come close. She looked up and saw a little black Acura come up her immense driveway. She couldn't place the ki just right so she waited until she could see the driver.  
Bra thought her heart was going to burst from her chest. Instead, it skipped a beat and Bra's thoughts were erased by the sight of Goten pulling up to the corporation. He looked incredibly sexy, even though what he was wearing was quite simple. He had on a tight black t-shirt and baggy denim jeans. All Bra could do was stare in awe as the now love of her life got out of his car and walked towards her.  
"Bra, you look wonderful today!" Goten said, in his usual cheery voice, flashing his famous, almost too Goku-like, Son grin.  
Bra was at a loss for words. She was in a fairy tale...no, a dream. She knew this was familiar. This was her dream! The first dream she had! It's coming true! 'Oh Kami' She had never felt like this before. Just looking at him gave her butterflies in her tummy. She managed to choke out a "Thank you." and kept on wondering why he had come.  
"Look, Bra...I know I came here out of nowhere with no notice or anything...but I really need to talk to you." Goten told his former crush, now love, while blushing furiously.  
  
E n D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yes, it was short, and crappy, I know! I'm sorry! But I have a question for you all...lemon, or no lemon? I'm not sure which way I want to take it but maybe a lemon would be exciting? I dunno!? But I do hope you are enjoying the story so far, and liked this chapter. Please review. Good or Bad, it doesn't matter as long as you're honest and not obscene, I love your opinions. Thanks all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
